Harmonex Tea Party
Log Title: Harmonex Tea Party Characters: '' Spike, Banshee, Deathsaurus, Starlock ''Location: Harmonex - Northwestern Cybertron Date: ''1/18/2020 ''TP: Harmony of Harmonex TP Summary: Starlock, and Spike join Deathsaurus and Banshee for tea, and have a interesting talk. As logged by: Starlock Harmonex - Northwestern Cybertron <> Spike says, "Going to Harmonex, be back at base in a few hours" <> Starlock says, "I'm already here sooo, noted" <> Spike says, "Deathsaurus has a...request. Can't go further than that" Deathsaurus comes to the Harmonex gates today. He moves slow and is nursing a very low grade energon today. All four of his optics are darker than normal and he winces a bit as he walks. Spike arrives at the meeting point Deathsaurus suggested on his GPS. He seems fairly calm, but when it involves Deathsaurus, there always is a bit of tension with these meetings. He already saw combat with him via Fortress Maximus. Starlock's been in Harmonex since last night, and she's up on the gates wall, sipping on a cup of ener-tea as she watches the people down below. "This odda be good." She'd huff tiredly. Spike walks toward Starlock. He's without his exo-suit. Yes, his exo-suit doesn't exactly exude 'fear me' to a typical-sized Decepticon. But he wants to appear as fully open and non-threatening as possible. Deathsaurus kneels at the meeting space, bringing something out of subspace. One is a ener-tea set and one the earth version. He sets them up, in a eastern style, taking care for the ritual. When he sees Spike, he stands and bows. "Good evening, Spike." he bows to Starlock as well. "Starlock. Would both of you care to join me for tea" Spike nods to Deathsaurus and says calmly "Tea would be fine...thanks." He adds "If you don't have tea for human consumption, that's fine." Deathsaurus nods "I do. I have three different kinds, its entirely up to you which kind you'd like. I've been studying it and its importance in diplomacy. Would you like green tea, earl gray or..black tea?" he asks. Starlock thinks about it a moment, then nods, leaping down from the wall like the height meant nothing and kicking on her pede-boosters which help in slowing her to a safe decent to the ground, before walking over to join the two outside the shield. "Sure." She'd nod, taking a seat. GAME: Spike FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Very High difficulty. Spike bites his lower lip, but nods in acknowledgement. Deathy does seem to be trying. "Black's fine, thank you." He looks at Deathsaurus as he approaches a seating area. "Where would you like to talk? Given the urgency, I imagine it's somewhere private and quiet." Deathsaurus pauses. "Here is fine. I trust the company." he kneels and sets out both sets of tea. One for black tea, one for ener-tea. He actually has some nice asian styled tea sets for human consumption as well. "I'm not very practiced at tea ceremonies, but I can attempt it." in some cultures, how you serve tea can be a great compliment or insult. "Even among honored enemies, it is good to share in civility, don't you think?" Banshee arrives from above, circling the area to let everyone know she's here before she transforms and drops out of the sky, landing neatly with her propellor, and using her heel-jets to provide counter-torque. Her prop-blades fold away and she wanders over "Hallo." She says. "Wie geht es euch allen?" Deathsaurus bows his head. "Well, thank you. We were preparing to discuss...the response to the peace accords and how it will affect us all. I am sure I am not the only one disturbed by our Lord's reaction." Spike freezes slightly as Banshee appears. He immediately begins to tense up. Still, he looks over at Deathsaurus, trying to be cool...and civil. He nods "Honestly, I have to bone up in a lot of my tea ceremony etiquette, but let's just say serving tea and having a civil discussion is more than fine." Spike frowns and gestures to Banshee. "Should Banshee REALLY be here for this discussion?" Deathsaurus pauses. "Starlock is here, and so is Banshee. Representatives from all sides are fine, even neutrals." he is kneeling and has two tea sets before him. One for human tea and one for ener-tea. "All are welcome. I have no secrets to hide." GAME: Spike FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Banshee looks to Des "Is zis about... er... last night?" She tilts her head, looking to Spike with a friendly wave. Spike nods and says in a begrudging tone, giving a friendly wave to Banshee. OK, TRYING to give a friendly wave to Banshee. "That's fine...it's just that...it sounded like you had something that you were concerned about...like 'confidential concerned.'" He looks up at Deathsaurus "But I may have been wrong." He adds "But if I'm not, obviously, the more parties involved, the more likely whatever you're going to tell me will be leaked out." Spike emphatically adds "However, as of right now, I am here as a capacity of a diplomat, and as a result, by Autobot code, I am honored to keep whatever you say to me 100 percent confidential." Starlock waves t Banshee and then looks to the others. "Know I wont tell a secret." Starlock nods, leaning on her hand as she listens. Deathsaurus nods "It is. And about my ..concerns about bringing my family and troops here from the Nebula." he says. "Our Lord has responded to peace by saying The neutrals call for peace and he will provide it to them." he takes a deep vent. "Once he conquers Cybertron he will bring peace to the whole galaxy as well. No more factions and... no more free will." He pauses letting that sink in. "Security and control in the new empire." he nods "I am here in the same capacity. Everyone here should know because it affects them as well. Last night I tried a typical response to the information. I drank until it no longer affected me. But here it is, the next day. Now Im facing the situation, and ill as well." He says. "I come to this group because I know you truly want a different Cybertron than the one offered in his response. I come to ask..as citizens of the same world, the same galaxy..." he says. "I come to ask your thoughts." GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Banshee nods as Des speaks. "I... share Des's concerns." She says. Banshee looks awkward, and there's a long pause. "He reminds me of Adolph, unt not in ein good vay. I mean, I believe in zer Pax Tyrannis as much as any Decepticon, but... even in zat zere's room for free vill." Spike nods slowly. "Before we go any further - I need to know, is your family right now in any imminent danger?" Banshee shakes his head "Unt neither of us want to take zer step of... of outright treason. Not... not yet." Starlock blinks, looking surprised, and it shows on her face, this is /twice/ she's heard this now, form Soundwave AND Des, and Now Banshee too, lord they must really be a bit rattled by what megatron said... "No.. No I understand that Banshee." She'd frown, knitting her ridges. "That takes a lot of long game running, underhanded tactics and not getting caught." She'd take a vent, putting her hands together, looking deep in thought. Deathsaurus 's face does not change expressions. His wings wrap around him. "Yes and no. If they stay where they are they are safe. Trapped but safe." he says. "But they may come here even if I do not bring them. They are working on returning as well." he considers the whole ship his family. "If they come to Polyhex. I do not know how to protect them from this. Megatron knows of the fortress and wants it returned." he shivers. "Again, I have proven to be nothing but destruction. I told him about it back when I wanted it back immediately. Back before..this." GAME: Spike PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Above Average difficulty. Spike frowns slightly and says "Well...it doesn't sound perfect, BUT ... at least in the meantime, keep your family where they are." He arches a brow "In the future...would you be fine if I met your 'son' at some point?" Banshee nods "I too haff ein quandry of mein own. I... need to get to Caminus, to help Trypticon. To help calm his rages." She says. "I need to learn more about Cityspeaking, Vindblade only gave me zer basics and told me I vould need to seek her out again, to learn more. Megatron's ordered me to do zat... unt..." A long pause as she takes some tea and sips it. "Unt I do not trust him not to order me to break oaths I know I need to swear to zer Titans. Zen... zen I am stuck in a position of break mein oaths of being Cityspeaker or break zer oath I svore to Megatron...." GAME: Spike PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Deathsaurus pauses. "Hes in the nebula with the rest of my troops." He tenses. "Why do you want to talk to Solon?" he asks. He looks to Banshee. "You have an out. You should take it. I'll handle things here." Spike blinks winces empathetically to Banshee. "Ouch...I'm sorry, Banshee. That has to be a dilemma." Spike looks at Deathsaurus, "Calm down, we're not going to take him. BUT...if you want the Autobots to help ensure your family's safe, doesn't it make sense that he meets someone who at least partially 'looks' like his species?" He looks up at Deathsaurus "Or, am I wrong?" Deathsaurus pauses. "I suppose if we bring them to this side of the galaxy. I can arrange a meeting. With him . His mother will probably want to be in attendance. We're protective of him you know." Starlock scratches her temple. "That's.. a shit situation alright, for both of you." She'd click her jaw, looking to be thinking still. "What did he ask you to do? Maybe there is a way you can make it seem like you got something when it's nothing?" She'd muse, trying to think, mumbling in thought. "Would communications even reach that far?" She'd mutter. "We've not had contact with Camius for a while so likely no?" Banshee nods to Spike "I believe zer human term is 'Fang zweiundzwanzig'... er... 'Catch 22'..." Deathsaurus has two tea sets set up, asian style. A human one and a cybertronian ener-tea one. He holds his temples. "We cannot let..." he whispers lowly as if afraid who might hear. "We cannot let him destroy everything." GAME: Spike PASSES a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. Spike looks up at Deathsaurus and says in a resolved tone "As long as Optimus Prime is alive, you can be sure he won't destroy everything." Deathsaurus sighs "The Prime can't be everywhere. He can't protect everyone you know." he says. "This has grown beyond just endangering Harmonex. This will destroy the rebirth of the entire planet. Of Earth. Of the Galaxy. He wont stop with this." Banshee sighs a little. "Ordered me to learn zer veaknesses of zer titans for him. Already I know zat vould... zat vould go against zer spirit of any oaths I might haff to take..." She sighs, shrugging a little. "I suppose I can pretend zat zey kept me locked avay or somesing, suspicious..." Spike frowns at Deathsaurus and says evenly "I know that, Deathy. I'm well aware of Earth's role in this war - as well as the stakes." Starlock looks at Spike, then to Banshee and Des, and then to the recovering Cybertron. "...Spike.. I really think you need to reevaluate your perception of us sometime." She'd say, knitting her ridges, and pinches her nose bridge. "...We need to figure something out....And yeah.. that.. that would, and perhaps that could work." Spike frowns and looks up at Starlock "What's wrong with my perception of the Autobots?" Deathsaurus nods "There was a time less then a month ago where I would say you have the backing of my Destrons, as they were seperate from teh Decepticons and simply political allies but now..." Banshee sips her tea, and frowns. "Ja." She says, softly. "I think ein vacation on Caminis vill do me good, if you can get in touch vith zem. Even if I spend it all in a cage, zer peace unt quiet vill be refreshing." Starlock goes to say something to Spike but shakes her helm, letting it drop, instead focusing on the other two. "...By the sounds of it... You don't want to put people in danger, and both aware how badly things can go if you do what he says." She'd frown, her optics going to Banshee. "It also sounds like.. you've found something you don't want to risk losing.. Soo Hrmmm" she'd tap her finger. "...It... This is hard." She'd mutter. "Because I can see what danger you'd be in by /not/ doing it, but what will also happen if you do." She'd fall back onto her back, staring up at the sky in though. "Catch 22 is right.." She'd take a vent. "..I guess.. Considering we're in a sea of unknowns now I guess.. taking chances is our best option." She'd mutter mainly to herself. Deathsaurus growls. "No. No ones ending up in a cage. You are all my soldiers, Im leading you into this...oh Primus. I am aren't I. Leading you into this mutiny I suppose." he flares his wings. "If they send the hunters after us. I'll hunt them in return." Spike looks up at Deathsaurus "I can tell how much this is bothering you..." He looks over at Banshee. "As Deathsaurus said, let's do all we can to ensure no one is in a cage for this endeavor." Banshee laughs a little "It vos a joke, Des. I need to go to Caminus anyvay, don't... let's not act until zen, ja? I don't vant to go to outright treason, yet, I just sink ve should... explore our options. For all ve know someshing could be wrong vith zer Fuher." Banshee looks mournful for a moment. "I vant zer old Megatron back. Zer Megatron who vould relish zer opportunity to debate Optimus just as much as fighting him." Deathsaurus pauses. "I never knew that Megatron honestly. Only the one we know now." He says. "I 'll wait. In the meantime. I'll do what Goth suggested. I'll contact the fortress. I'll talk to my elite forces here. I'll /ask/ them what they want to do. Instead of command them. And focus on rebuilding New Polyhex into something more then a husk." Banshee chuckles, softly. "A good commander doesn't just command his troops vithout knowing vot zey vant and need." She says. "Zere vos a time Megatron knew zat." Deathsaurus chuckles. "I told Leozack, my second I want to ask his opinion earlier today he asked if I was still drunk." he smirks. "I suppose they look at me as another Megatron and with good reason. I've been a tyrant." Spike adds flatly "Yes you have" to Deathsarus. GAME: Spike FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Spike doesn't add to that. Starlock pushes herself up, looking at them, her optics softly lowering at them and looks down at her lap lost in thought, she does look to Spike though.. A smile forming, because /someone/ SOMEONE is finally seeing what her efforts are actually producing, and she looks back. "That's a good first Step... Finding out what you have at your disposal." She'd give Spike a flat look and shakes her helm. Deathsaurus nods "Well. I'm trying to change things." the wings move close around him again. Spike gives a begrudging nod to Deathsaurus. "That...you are...and ... " He breathes out "For that, you should be commended, and thank you for coming to us. I know it most likely was a blow to your pride. We'll do everything we can to protect your family." Deathsaurus nods "Not just my pride. I put everyone I watch over in danger coming out here." He says. "Yes. I'm sure you will. Im just wondering what your price is. And if you are as worried about my inorganic followers as my human like child." Spike frowns and says "Jesus, how often do I have to tell you, there's no price! They're Autobots! They protect innocents like your family!" Deathsaurus pauses. "Innocents. Do you think there are any innocents on my fortress?" he asks. "There's Destrons. And future Destrons." "..Honestly doing a lot to better yourselves, and learning, which is what I'd ask of anyone... Especially as what we're trying to push too.." Starlock would mutter, and glanced up. "....I can't say what others may want, but.. I have always wanted to do what's right, regardless of whom it is so.." She'd nod. "I want to help." GAME: Spike FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Deathsaurus pauses. "I want not only my family. But everyone that looks to me for safety, security, for leadership. I want to offer them that." He says. Spike sighs and bows his head. "I'm just an ambassador - I don't have the rank to make these types of decisions, Deathsaurus, but I guarantee - organic or inorganic, if you approach Crosscut or anyone up in the Autobot ranks and ask for asylum for you or anyone in your group, and the intention is there - the Autobots will protect you." Deathsaurus pauses. "I'm not an ambassador or anything. I'm just.. I'm a leader. I kinda have to..." He says. "We cannot call for asylum. We are honorbound to serve. Besides. He's keeping a close optic on me these days. If I disappear there will be issues." Banshee nods "Me alzo. I am his only means of controlling Trypticon." Deathsaurus pauses. "I have that giant fortress and well. Lets face it. Im a powerhouse in my own right." Spike rolls his eyes at Deathsaurus, but doesn't say anything. Starlock clicks her jaw. "Yeaah he'd want you two back, or dead." she'd say, hinting what she knew. "Hrmmm this is definitely gonna need some careful dancing around...." Deathsaurus murmurs. "I'm not afraid of death. Im afraid of who he will kill to keep me in line." GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Spike looks at Deathsaurus "Would it still be okay if I met your 'extended family.'" He adds "Think about it, If there comes a time when you HAVE to get them to a safe place, wouldn't it be better if they saw a familiar face, even if it's just a cursory meeting?" Banshee shrugs a little. "I don't vant to die, because if I do, zer last memories of my crew die as vell. Gunter... Gunter passed in 2009, Walter in 2010. I am the last surviver of Sturzkampfgeschwader 2 'Immelmann'." Deathsaurus pauses. "Right now I can contact them via radio and viewscreen. If you'd like we can do.." He says. "Oh the ones here? Animaforce and the DInofore. Sure. I mean you can come to New Polyhex anytime or I can invite them here." Starlock gets out a datapad and starts writing. "I'll make a report for command, see what they'll say.. but in the mean time, you guys need to look into what options you may have at your disposal." She'd stop and thought. "Hmm Khamsin maybe able to also offer another point of view we've not thought of, specially as someone not in a faction.." She'd tilt her head side to side. "But that's on you lot, with how much information you wanna put out there." Deathsaurus nods "Thank you. As I owe you what would you want in return?" he asks. Spike looks at Deathsaurus "I can meet with whomever, but we also have Crosscut, Dust Devil and a few others in the diplomatic wing. I'm fine meeting with the organics if you'd rather have it that way." Deathsaurus pauses. "Organic. We do not have many." he says. "But..yeah, I can bring Leozack to our next meeting. I will warn you. He's a seeker, and acts a lot like Starscream." Starlock looks up at them. "...Do your best, and do what work you can to keep pushing forward." She'd nod. "Won't get anywhere if you don't put in any work ether, yeah?" She'd smile and looked to Banshee. "Do you know where they were from Banshee? I could add their names to some of the memorials I've been sketching up for cities." She then looks at Des. "...Eeeew." Spike frowns at the Starscream mention "That should be interesting." Banshee smiles softly. "Zey vere human, and don't vorry. Zere are plenty of names from Sturzkampfgeschwader 2 on plenty of memorials. But... zat's not zer same as remembering what zey looked like or... personal memories, like how zey flew, zer banter between us vunce zey discovered what I vos..." she shrugs a little. "Zat's vot I don't vant to die." Spike gulps and looks at Banshee. "I'm...sorry." Starlock smiles at that. "No, I understand greatly, forgetting the dead is... one of the worst things that could happen too them." She doesn't elaborate and keeps writing.. Des on the other hand knows the context to it.. "Thank you both for trusting us." Deathsaurus pauses. "I don't know many humans. I do not think organics are lesser. That is something Megatron and I had a physical argument about. He threatened to eraase the organic taint from my Destrons by doing away with my son. I took exception to that. There was an altercation, but he proved to be the superior Decepticon and I swore to serve him as my emperor." he says. "See that puts me in a position." Banshee smiles to Spike. "I appreciate it, but, vell. Zey vere both very old men ven zey died, they lived long lives, for humans, anyway. Relatively happy, too. Zey vould come talk to me, in zer museum, ven it vos quiet. Until zer 80s I had zer power to talk back... after zat, flashing mein comm-light in code." A soft sigh. "But a blink of an eye, in comparison to zer rest of zer life I haff lived." Banshee nods to Starlock. "Ja." Spike nods and looks up at Starlock. "Yeah, I marvel at Cybetronian lifespans. In the span of our existence as a species...anywhere between 300,000 and 350,000 or so years, you guys would consider that a 'kid' to a lot of Cybertronian life forms." Deathsaurus nods "We live for a long time but we're more static." he says. "I'm about 5,000 years old, about 50 years all and all out of stasis. People treat me like a protoform. A kid." GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Banshee shrugs a little. "I spent most of mein time as a Seeker. Nothing unique about me but my voice. It all blends together until zer mission to follow zer Ark. It's only since 1938, Earth date, zat I've lived vot I'd call 'a life'." Spike nods at Deathsaurus. "Huh..." Deathsaurus shrugs. "So yeah. I don't consider myself that way but people are weird." Starlock blinks at them both. "Huh.. So you both are pretty young." She'd say, a little surprised, and coughs. "Sorry, that's.. just surprising, still getting used to the fact there are, in fact, people /much/ younger then Hot Rod of all bots, starting to pop up." She'd chuckle weakly and hms, that was another thing on her mind. "Thank you for the tea, also." Banshee chuckles "Physically? I'm an old chassis." She says. "But... Zis... mind, if you will? Ja, very young." Deathsaurus shrugs. "Im a warbuild. We were fairly common for a while. Not many of us survived our first battle. That's a story I'm sure you guys don't want to talk about though." he chuckles and sips his tea. Spike grins slightly "This year I'm supposed to turn '50' - but because of a few 'de-aging' phenomenon we've been through, I've been told I"m like...43'" Deathsaurus chuckles. "Don't look a day over thirty five." he comments. Spike actually laughs at that. "That's...very kind, Deathsaurus. Not true, but very kind." He adds "Thank you." Deathsaurus chuckles. "Well, yeah. When most of your race is several million and you're just a couple thousand no one thinks you know what you're doing." Starlock smiles and gives Spike a light tap. "See?" She'd say cryptically with a smile. Spike blinks and looks up at Starlock "Sorry, but when did I say I had all the answers?" Deathsaurus pauses. "And with your race, I'm amazed at how quickly you evolve. Look at what you did in the last hundred years for example, technologically." Banshee laughs "Ja, give you two hundred years and you'll out-strip us. Maybe less... look at you. You've gone from barely using zer veel properly to verdammt space travel in three hundred years." Deathsaurus considers. "Do you realize we've all been talking to each other. Autobots. Decepticons. Humans. Maybe even neutrals.." he says. "For over an hour and no one's fired a weapon?" Spike looks at Banshee and smiles "Thank you...honestly...but...I think we may have hit sort of a plateau for evolving." He gestures to Banshee "I mean, you guys...are just at another level." He adds "If we honestly commit, I mean, honestly...maybe...MAYBE in a hundred years, we could POSSIBLY leave our solar system, but beyond that - it would be like getting out of a sandbox." He looks at Deathsaurus and grins "Trust me, I'm not going to fire on you. It'd be a short fight for sure." Spike looks around "But maybe this is what Khamsin is referring to - maybe not a grand 'dismantling' of who you guys are, but these little moments that gradually may erode Megatron's grip on the Decepticons." Deathsaurus nods "Look at how many are here. Maybe its already there." he seems troubled for a moment. Starlock chuckles. "You didn't." She'd shake her helm before looking at des. "Yep, it's almost like we're individuals with thoughts and feelings and opinions that are not solely defined by our factions." She'd grin with a closed optic. "..Yeah, that's what I was trying to put into words before." Deathsaurus smirks "Then let me introduce myself. Not by my title, not by what others call me. The Deathsaurus. No. My true name. The one given to me by my creator on the dropship. Deszaras-3418" the name seems more like a serial number than a name. "A lot of people call me Des though." well maybe some people are individuals. Some are war machines from an assembly line. "Individual person, not battle commander." Spike nods and says "Thank you for coming, Deszaras-3418." He shakes his head. "It's weird, this reminds me of a movie I saw soon after I met you guys. I wasn't supposed to see it, 'cause I wasn't old enough..." Banshee sighs a little. "I believe in zer cause." She says. "Zer only vay to protect zer galaxy against zer threats like Unicron is to unite it - by force if needed... but..." She sighs, sipping her tea. "Too far, you know?" She shrugs a little. "Ich bin Banshee." Deathsaurus tilts his head. "Which one is that? Ive been trying to catch a lot of culturally significant earth movies. Helps me to understand the jokes." he says. "You can call me Des if you want. It's shorter, and less awkward, Mr. Witwicky." Spike shakes his head. "It's...nothing up on our 'great cinematic achievements' so, don't bother, but I appreciate your willingness to learn our culture." He adds "It was called 'The Breakfast Club' - it dealt with these people of different backgrounds...almost different 'factions' in a school - and they were forced to spend an entire morning and afternoon in a library." Deathsaurus pauses. "The Breakfast Club. I will have to catch it then. Recently. I caught the Star Wars and the Star trek. Apparently, most people either like one more then the other and there's active debates about this on the internet." Banshee snorts "Zey're both wrong, if zey say vun is better zan ze other." Banshee declares as if she's an expert on the subject. "Vun ist Science Fiction, vun ist Science Fantasy! Apples unt cheese." Spike shakes his head. "No...don't...it's a 'fun' movie, but yeah, if you're looking at 'culture' - there are probably scores of other movies you'll want to look at. 'Citizen Kane,' 'The Godfather,'" He nods to Banshee. "You're right! There are some things that us humans are doing now that would be considered science-fiction.'" He looks around at Banshee and Deathsaurus and Starlock. "I mean...THIS...to me, is like I'm living in a science fiction story!" GAME: Spike FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Deathsaurus nods "Citizen Kane, The Godfather." he says. "These are exciting times to be alive aren't they?" he says, actually relaxing a bit. Deathsaurus adds "I was watching The Last Samurai the other day. that's a good one. You should see it." Spike sighs and looks at Deathsaurus "Honestly, if you want to know about great cinema, you'd probably do yourself good to just do a web search for 'AFI greatest movies.'" He adds "But even that won't tell you the story, there are scores of great movies from other countries than North America - India, Mexico, Chile, Egypt, South Korea, Vietnam..." He nods to Deathsaurus "Indeed, they are Deat--Des." Banshee chuckles, softly. "Zey must be, for ein human. I envy those who vere born in zer late 40s... zey haff seen humans go from propellor-powered flight to space, meeting aliens. I envy your grand-children, Spike, and look forward to meeting zem." She sips her tea. "Vether zat's on zer field of battle, or as friends... zey promise to haff a bright future." Deathsaurus nods "Earthwise, I'm a big fan of eastern culture in general." he says, paying close attention to the human. "Especially Chinese and Japanese culture. The west has its amazing things, but there is a lot of elegance in the eastern cultures." Spike gives a slight smile. "Yeah..." He sighs "It's weird to think that when it's my time to go, Ironhide will probably have 85 percent of his body that's thousands of years older than me." Deathsaurus asks. "Age isn't everything. Would you rather live a million years and watch everyone you know grow old and die or a hundred short ones with those you care for. Personally? My people live a bit different than a lot of the ancient ones. We're a warrior culture. We know we probably won't live another few years at the most. Maybe less if we keep questioning Megatron." he chuckles. "But it's what you do with that time that's important." Banshee blinks at her commlink "Ach. Trypticon is... I haff to go, Trypticon is getting angry with his cleaning crew and he's asked me to go talk to them before, unt I quote, 'before I crush zem like zer insects zey are'." Deathsaurus nods "Do what you can my sister. Calm him down as only you can, cityspeaker." he bows his head to Banshee. "Thank you for the talk." Spike nods to Deathsaurus "If you think you're just going to live for a few more years, I would recommend watching the movie 'Blade Runner.'" He adds "But...you need to look for the 'director's cut.' The one that doesn't have the gumshoe detective voiceover." Banshee chuckles softly. "Lehrling Stadtsprecher." She says, with a salute, before leaping into the air and gaining some height on her heel-jets. When she transforms though for a moment it looks like she might not have got enough height before her engine snarls into life and hauls her skywards. She rolls once on her way out, flashing her yellow wingtips in the sun. Starlock waves. "See ya!" She'd call. "Thank you for coming and good luck!" She'd look at her datapad. "This is definitely going to require a lot of careful wording. Deathsaurus chuckles. "I thought my time had come when I had the thing rip out of my chest to be honest." he says. "Our medics kept that from happening though. I'm really liking the new body." Spike nods and says "I should get going too." he looks at Deathsaurus. "Is there anything your little one likes...that I could bring as a gift? If you decide it'd be a good point to meet him?" Spike adds "Again, I think it's important...if you for whatever reason have to entrust your family to the Autobots at a moment's notice, I would think they'd want ... maybe not a familiar face, but at least one that they recognize." Deathsaurus blinks "A gift for my child? You honor us. He...likes electronics a lot. He's a preteen his likes and dislikes change daily." he says. "Who knows where they are now. If you bring him one I'll have to find something suitable for him to bring you in return." Spike shakes his head. "Don't...worry about that." He adds "But right now, it seems like you're doing the right thing. They may not be comfortable, but at least they're safe." Deathsaurus nods "And they're working on their side too. Maybe conquering their way across that dimension as well, I hope." Spike sighs and says "Let's...not...yeah, let's just leave it at that for now." He nods to Deathsaurus. "You have my number, thanks for the tea." He looks at Starlock "I'm sure we'll talk later." Deathsaurus nods "And you have mine." he starts to clean up unless others are partaking in the tea. "It was good talking to you one on one like that."Deathsaurus seems oddly enough relaxed. "Well. There was that." Starlock nods. "..Was nice.." She'd smile. "I'd like stuff like that to be more often, I'm sure some will get bored of it eventually, but it being an option is.. nice." Deathsaurus nods "I hope it wasn't too boring. I can smash things next time. Its at least not boring." he shrugs. Starlock chuckles. "You're fine~ this was fine... I'd like to do this again sometime." She'd smile. Category:2020 Category:Logs Category:Harmony of Harmonex TP